Story Number One
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day three hundred and seventy-one:  PREQUEL TO #223  She'd kept them separate for years, but finally she'd brought them together..


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 17th cycle. Now cycle 18!_

**YEAR ONE ANNIVERSARY CYCLE!** - It has now been one year since I've started this Gleekathon, and I had a thought that I should do something special for it. So this is what I did: Selecting from the start of it all to the end of august (well, I had to plan! ;)), I picked my 21 favorite one shots. A number of those I was very attached to, but left sad to see may have fallen through the cracks, so it seems fair they should be recognized.

The 21 stories were split in three categories: **POV swap - Prequel - Sequel**... I think that goes without saying ;) In no particular order... **Today's story** is a Prequel to #223 "Story Time" a Sue & Brittany - the Sylvesters story originally posted June 1st 2010.

_**A/N: **For a bit of a Gleekathon easter egg, go to the gleekathon [dot] tumblr [dot] com page and look to the entry below yesterday's story!_

* * *

**"Story Number One"  
Sue & Young Brittany **

It was in the middle of summer when she was six years old that she met her. She wouldn't know for a while more how she'd come to cherish her. But one morning, her mother had asked if she'd like to meet someone very special. After being told it was neither Santa Clause nor Donald Duck, she'd still nodded yes. So she was told they were going to meet someone called Jean.

She'd put on her favorite dress, her favorite shoes, and her mother had put her hair in two long braids, which would bounce off her back as she walked. As they went down the halls of the home, Brittany's hand in her mother's, she looked around and smiled back to those who'd smile to her. Felicia, the nurse at the sign-in desk complimented her on her light blue dress with the yellow flower borders. She'd come to be very familiar with the woman over the years. For now she just smiled and thanked her, like she was taught.

Before they could go into the room, she had crouched to be at eye level with her daughter, reaching to tuck a fly-away strand of hair behind her ear, checking that her dress was straight. "Now I need you to remember what we talked about in the car, do you remember?" she asked calmly.

"Yes. But why do I have to pretend?" she asked, confused.

"Because… it's a game," she had quickly thought. Brittany's eyes lit up.

"Is there a prize?" she asked excitedly.

"Of course, there's a prize!" Sue returned the enthusiasm, holding on to the girl's arms so she wouldn't fly off.

"I'm going to read you your favorite, Little Red Riding Hood."

"With the voices?" Brittany gasped.

"With the voices," Sue confirmed, "But that's if you don't break the rules," she reminded, and the blonde nodded.

"For how long?" Sue put on a smile for her before standing back up.

"Until I tell you." Again, Brittany nodded. "Okay… here we go," she opened the door and looked inside, finding her sister seated on her bed. "Hey, Jean!" The woman smiled.

"Hi, Sue!" she replied. Brittany followed as they walked in, looking to the woman as she spotted the child, Jean smiled, so Brittany smiled.

"Jean, I want you to meet someone special. This is Brittany," she lifted the girl and sat her at the edge of the bed. "Brittany, this is another someone special; her name is Jean."

"Hi, Jean," Brittany waved her hand.

"Hi, Brittany," Jean mimicked her, and the blonde beamed. "I like your dress," she indicated.

"I like it, too!" she nodded, picking at the edges, kicking her feet about. "Guess what, she said she was going to read me a story," she indicated Sue, without tripping on the Mom factor. She looked back to her mother. "I don't know when."

"I like stories, too," Jean revealed, gaining the girl's attention.

"You do?" Jean nodded, and Brittany scooted over to get closer. "I like Red Riding Hood the best."

"Me too," Jean revealed, further solidifying her new visitor as a new friend. Her braids flew left and right as she looked back to her mother for a second, then to Jean.

"That's the story she promised! With voices," she emphasized. "Can we have it now?" she turned begging blue eyes on her mother.

"As you wish," Sue bowed her head, and Brittany smiled.

"I think she said yes!" Brittany turned back to Jean.

"Come here," Jean indicated the spot next to her. Brittany pulled herself forward, soon with her new friend's arm around her shoulders. Sue couldn't help but smile, seeing her sister and her daughter together at last, though she did keep herself from letting tears out.

With a captive audience, Sue had told the story of Little Red Riding Hood. This would only be the first of many stories told by Sue, to Jean and Brittany. It was two and a half years before Sue felt Brittany was ready to know the truth – at least the part about who Jean was.

It was a few days before her Halloween dance recital, and 'black cat Britt' had been purring and wanting a bowl of milk for days, in her costume. Sue called for her to come sit with her and, once she'd gotten her to stop stretching and pawing the drapery behind the couch, she'd spoken to her whiskered daughter.

"I need to tell you something, about Jean." That got her attention.

"Is she okay?" there was a flash of concern. "I still get to show her my solo?" she asked, pointing to her cat ears.

"No, Jean's fine, and yes, she's very anxious to see your solo, she can't wait," she nodded. "Remember our game, when I first took you to meet her?" Brittany nodded.

"Am I winning?" she asked.

"Oh, you're miles ahead," Sue promised, much to her daughter's excitement. "So much so that you're getting one more task." Brittany was curious. "There's something I haven't told you about her. And when I tell you, you can't tell anyone that you know, not even Jean. Understand?" She got a nod. "Good. Now you know how we sometimes call each other sisters, and I've told you…" Here Brittany filled in…

"A sister is your best friend."

"Yes," Sue smiled. "Only here, it's more than that. Jean is my sister, as a friend, but also as family. We have the same parents. And that makes her your aunt." Brittany processed this, and she smiled.

"She's my aunt?" she asked, then stated, "She's my aunt…" She paused. "That's awesome! She's my aunt!" she cheered, and Sue had to smile and hug her.

"Alright, Kitty Cat, want to go show her your solo this afternoon?"

"Yes!" she hopped off the couch and got down in cat stance, walking off. "Going to show my aunt!"

"You can't tell her, remember?" she called after her.

"I swear!" she called back, then, "Meow!" She would hold her promise, still did. Eventually 'the game' was forgotten, though perhaps it would resurface if and when she decided to tell Jean the truth…

THE END

**_

* * *

_**

**_[A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, story alert won't get you anything! ;)]_**


End file.
